Tsubaiyūkōhen, capítulo de la amistad prohibida
by Sonozaki Spooks
Summary: Esta vez Rika debe afrontar un mundo totalmente nuevo. ¿Qué pasará con las misteriosas tragedias del Watanagashi?¿Quién será el villano de ésta historia?
1. Una nueva estrategia

**_Tsubaiyuki-hen_**

**Capítulo 1: Una nueva estrategia**

Era de noche. De entre la permanente oscuridad, una chimenea se hacía notar por el típico resplandor del fuego. La casa a simple vista podría parecer abandonada, pero ante la cálida luz, 9 figuras se distinguían.

No era si no otra de las típicas reuniones de té que Beatrice gustaba tener con sus compañeras de poder. Y como cada vez, dos de las brujas debatían fieramente sus conceptos del bien y el mal.

-¡Ya te he dicho, Lambdadelta, que lo dejes por la paz! ¡Tu erróneo significado de diversión me tiene harta! Además, ¡ni siquiera me acuerdo por que empezamos esto!

-¿Que pasa señorita Bernkastel? ¿Acaso te mueres de ganas de admitir que yo soy la mejor? –La pequeña niña meció con la mano su cabello rubio pálido, y se giró. –La única manera de parar esto es que me ganes, _azulita_, y como verás, ya casi son 100 años de victorias mías. ¡Creí que tu, la gran bruja de los milagros, Frederika Bernkastel podía dar para más! Por mi puedes salirte de mi juego, pero sé que tu nunca admitirás que le haya estropeado su mundo a esa pequeña; así que regresaras, intentaras ayudarla, y yo, la Bruja de lo Absoluto, volveré para demostrarte que mi magia es mucho más poderosa!- Lambdadelta rió, malévolamente. Alguien que no la conociera bien quedaría impactado de que una niña con esa apariencia tan dulce, tan mona, tuviera tan frío corazón y una magia tan poderosa

-¡Ya lo veremos _rosita_!-gritó Frederika, y con un ademán, desapareció de la casa.

* * *

Lejos, en un mundo totalmente ajeno al de antes, en una época completamente distinta, Frederika hizo su aparición. Sus ojos se concentraron en la niña que yacía inmóvil en el suelo del santuario. Con un gesto violento, apartó a los cuervos que trituraban sus infantiles entrañas. Una nube de plumas negras revoloteó, graznando enfadada por que le quitaban su alimento. Frederika recogió su falda, y se inclinó sobre la niña.

-Furude Rika- susurró la joven, apartando la maraña de cabello y sangre coagulada de su frente.-Veo que, una vez más, perdimos. Y ésta vez pude ver que habías puesto tu esfuerzo… -acarició el pequeño rostro, tratando de imaginar como habían sido los últimos momentos de la creatura. Después, muy serena, tocó la frente de la niña con el dedo índice. Al momento, una cegadora luz morada envolvió a las chicas, mientras que por instantes, se visualizó una tenue sombra despegarse del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa; más, al desvanecerse, sólo quedaba el triste cadáver de Furude Rika, con sus ojos viendo sin ver. Los cuervos regresaron.

* * *

En medio de la nada, un haz de fuego azul se materializo. "Por mi decisión, esta vez no será Oyashirosama quien elija tu futuro. Intentaré ayudarte más de la cuenta, pero eso es lo más que puedo hacer. Lo demás te tocará a ti". La mujer desapareció. Rika abrió los ojos, lentamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Hanyyu?- Rika miró a su alrededor. En frente de ella, una sola piedra, tan grande como su mano y brillante como el sol, flotaba arriba de ella. Rika levantó los brazos, y la piedra descendió a us manos. la tomó, apretandola contra su corazón.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué sólo hay una? ¿Será mi última oportunidad? Bueno –su mirada se tornó decisiva- si es así, Takano Miyo, ¡recordaré muy bien tu rostro!- La piedra refulgió, absorviendo a Rika en medio de un resplandor.

_"Esta vez nadie impedirá mi felicidad"_

**Capítulo 2: Buscando una respuesta**


	2. Buscando una respuesta

**Capítulo 2: Buscando una respuesta**

-¿Qué... que es esto? – Rika se abrió los ojos. La primera vista que tenía del nuevo mundo era un cielo gris, tempestuoso, y ella, rodeada de 4 paredes… de alguna manera u otra, ésta nueva Hinamizawa comenzaba justo en... un montón de basura fresca.

Rika se incorporó, y agarrándose a las paredes, saltó hábilmente. Mientras caía en una acera pavimentada, su mirada empezó a recorrer el rostro de cada persona, el aspecto de las construcciones… un rayo hirió el cielo, cayendo casi al instante diminutas pero afiladas gotas de lluvia.

Aquel lugar no podía ser Hinamizawa. Altos rascacielos dominaban la vista, y coches extravagantes fluían por las anchas avenidas. La mayoría de las personas vestían de traje o vestidos formales, y su andar era apresurado.

-Hanyuu, ¿En que lugar estoy?- Rika apretó los puños de su mano, con fuerza. Hanyuu! ¡Respóndeme!- Gritó Rika, desesperada. La gente que pasaba a su alrededor se la quedó mirando, sin importarles mucho que una niña pequeña estuviera gritando hacia al cielo en medio de una tormenta. Siguieron sus caminos, mientras el corazón de Rika palpitaba cada vez más fuerte de la ansiedad. _"Esto no es Hinamizawa. ¿Donde estaré? ¿Por qué Hanyuu no me responde! No lo entiendo… ¿por que me traería a un lugar así?"_

_Keiichi-kun... Mi-chan… ¿donde estaban ellos? ¿Qué época era? ¿Ya habría pasado el 19 de Junio? Rika sintió náuseas. Necesitaba un periódico, una persona que fuera confiable..._

De una cosa estaba segura. Esa ciudad no era Okinomiya… así que ahí no habría un sonriente Oiishi, ni siquiera su guardián, Tomitake Jirou. Miró los edificios, evocando recuerdos distantes… un hombre de blusa amarilla, sonriente, contando historias. Akasaka... ¡Eso es! ¡Akasaka-san! Rika recordó la descripción de Akasaka Mamoru acerca de su ciudad de origen... tal vez, si éste era el tan afamado Tokio, Akasaka debería estar en la jefatura. Pero... ¿y la jefatura?

Rika se propuso primero buscar un policía, y decirle que se habría perdido. En caso de celebrarse el Watanagashi, sería muy arriesgado. La policía podría ser un cómplice de aquel asesino misterioso que siempre trataba de recordar, pero que certeramente lo olvidaba. Sin embargo, era más peligroso estar perdida en un lugar así, sin el aquel hombre que cambiaba el destino; Maebara Keiichi. Debía encontrar a Akasaka-san.

Hallar al policía fue poco más que fácil. En esa ciudad había uno casi cada esquina. Éste, por ejemplo, se encontraba durmiendo en la patrulla. _"Menudos guardianes tiene ésta ciudad."_

Rika se acercó al hombre, y tiró suavemente de la manga azul.

- ¡Los policías no deberían dormir solitos en la calle! ¡_Mii_!-Rika sonrió.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si tenemos aquí a una pequeña! Qué pasa nena, ¿perdiste a tus padres?- el policía palmeó la cabecita de Rika- ¡No deberías caminar así, si una sombrilla bajo ésta lluvia! No te preocupes linda. ¡El oficial Miyoko a tus órdenes! ¡Sólo dime tu dirección y te llevaré ahí!

-Mmm… este… ¡No me he perdido! ¡Sólo buscaba a alguien que me pudiera indicar donde está la jefatura!

-¿Ha? ¿Y para que querría una niña tan pequeña ir a la jefatura? ¡No creo que te quieras demandar alguna denuncia! Si ese es el caso, permíteme tomártela, que también soy policía. ¿Y bien?

-¡_Mii_! ¡Sólo quería ver una jefatura de verdad! ¡Cuando sea una adulta quisiera ser policía o detective! ¡_Nippah_!

-Que buena niña.-sonrió el policía- ¡La jefatura está muy cerca de aquí! Dime ¿conoces la ciudad?

- ¡Me gustaría, pero mi familia y yo acabamos de mudarnos!

-Mmm… Entonces te dibujare un mapa. El policía buscó adentro de su auto- aquí está.- sacó una servilleta y una pluma- Simplemente sigues todo derecho por ésta calle y al llegar a la glorieta das la vuelta. La jefatura está aquí-señaló con un círculo-, justo cruzando las tres primeras calle. ¿Entendiste, pequeña?

-_Mii_… ¡creo que es algo complicado como para alguien de mi edad!

-¡Jeje!- el policía rió- Súbete entonces-. Le abrió la puerta, y Rika subió.

* * *

Rika pegó la nariz a la ventana, admirando el paisaje del sombrío cielo en contraste con los iluminados edificios. ¿Por que Hanyuu había elegido esa ciudad para empezar su nuevo mundo en lugar de Hinamizawa? ¿Acaso ahí había un secreto que desentrañara el acertijo? O tal vez Keiichi y los demás habían ido a pasear y ella se había perdido. "_Tal vez eso es_ "sonrió, juntando las manos sobre su piel. "_Pero, de todas maneras, debo buscar a Akasaka. Es la única persona que conozco de aquí, y el podría ayudarme tanto a regresar a Hinamizawa como a encontrarlos_"

-Pequeña, ¿estás dormida? ¡Te dije que llegaríamos rápido! –el policía se bajó, y le abrió la puerta. Rika salió de un salto.

-¡Muchas gracias! – Rika subió de dos en dos las escaleras que llevaban a un edificio con un amplio frente. Ya en la puerta, se dio la vuelta y agitó la mano en señal de adiós. La niña entró al edificio, y el oficial a su auto.

-Que niña tan simpática- el policía sonrió, cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza. Me gustaría que mi hija fuera algún día así.

* * *

-Disculpe,- Rika se alzó de puntillas, asomando sus dos ojos sobre el mostrador- ¿en donde puedo encontrar al detective Akasaka-san?

-¿Akasaka?- el viejo policía detrás del escritorio se puso las gafas que colgaban de su cuello, se levantó, y caminó con paso lento hacia unos ficheros. – ¿Para que, niñita? ¿Acaso es tu padre?

-¡No lo creo!-Rika sonrió- ¡es que es mi amigo, y quería verlo antes de marcharme de la ciudad! ¡_Nippah_!

-Mmm…-el hombre leía con rapidez las tarjetas- Akane, Akaro, Akasaka.... ¡aquí está!- la voz triunfal del hombre calmó los nervios de Rika considerablemente. Edificio 8 área13. Lo irás a ver quieres que….- Al girarse, la niña no estaba. Las puertas se cerraban, lentamente –Estos niños- el policía caminó de regreso a su escritorio, y se sentó.

o0º0o

Mientras tanto, unas calles más abajo, Rika recorría las calles. A medida que caminaba su pulso se aceleraba más. Ella hubiera querido correr, pero en verdad no conocía la ciudad. Preguntando a distintos vendedores, fue acercándose lento pero constante a su meta. Al final, llegó a una bellísima casa.. De portón sólo tenía una reja vede. Rika se asomó entre los barrotes mientras jalaba en cordoncillo de seda sobre su cabeza. Oyó el sonido de las campanillas avisando de la llegada de alguna visita, e inmediatamente, unos pasos. Luego, detrás del biombo de la casa a lo lejos, una silueta salió con una sombrilla en la mano. Rika sonrió, y espero mientras el hombre se dirigía con un paso cauteloso hacia la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿a quien buscas?- algo estaba mal.. Esa voz era la de Akasaka, pero un poco más grave. Rika clavó la mirada en el hombre bajo la sombrilla y se dio cuenta de su error. ¡Aquel no era Akasaka, si no alguien muy parecido! Por eso la esperanza seguía en su corazón. Aquel bien podría ser su padre, o su hermano. Además, la policía tenía esa dirección como la oficial.

-Disculpe.. estaba buscando a Akasaka Mamoru.. mm..

-Debes estar buscando a mi hijo- el hombre se rió. No he tenido una amiga de tu edad desde hace 30 años! ¡jajaja! En un momento querida. ¡Gustas pasar?

-mm.. si.. ¡Gracias! ¡_Nippah_!-Rika le regaló una de aquellas sonrisas de sol que tan buen efecto surtían.

El señor la condujo por la casa hacia una sala bellamente decorada. Un acuario enorme lleno de diminutos peces de colores era el centro de toda la atención. Los muebles eran de fina caoba, y una pintura de una hermosa geisha adornaba la pared. Rika se sentó en la mullida alfombra, y empezó a beber una taza de té que la señora de la casa le brindó mientras el señor Mamoru iba a buscar a su vástago.

-Pero padre, yo...-Rika captó una voz muy familiar. Su corazón sonrió y se lleno de felicidad.

-Akasaka!-grito eufórica, levantándose del suelo. Rápidamente dio media vuelta…

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Destino?**


	3. ¿Destino? Akasaka

**Capítulo 3: ¿Destino? Akasaka.**

-Akasaka-san!- Rika se giró en cuanto oyó esa voz tan familiar, tan suave y hasta cierto punto tierna, voz que en algún lugar en tiempos atrás la motivó a la esperanza, una voz que solo había oído en ciertos mundos.

Su cabello violáceo pasó frente a sus ojos. Ahí, justo en frente de ella estaba parado un niño.

Playera negra, pantalón azul marino, cabello negro desordenado de una manera agradable… era inconfundible… Akasaka…

-Muy bien Rika-chan, ahora los dejaré a solas un rato. Mamoru-miró a su hijo- estaré en el estudio.

El hombre se retiró, dejando al sorprendido niño con la aún más sorprendida niña. En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta de papel, el niño se dirigió a la niña.

-¿Con que… Rika?

-_Mii._...Si…

El silencio era incómodo. Rika pensaba en romper el hielo con algún comentario, cuando vio que Akasaka arrugaba la nariz.

-¡Fuuu! Que mal huele, ¿no?

Rika asintió, avergonzada. No había tenido tiempo de lavarse así que al permanecer inmóvil el olor se había esparcido por la estancia.

-Este… ¿Rika-chan?- el niño habló- ¿por qué me buscas? Estoy seguro que no te conozco. Nunca en mi vida te he visto, ni en el barrio o la escuela. ¿De donde me conoces?

-Mi…- Rika titubeó. No sabía si decirle una mentira, o la verdad. La verdad… Sinceramente, Rika-chan no quería decírsela. Ella sólo quería encontrar a Akasaka Mamoru, el policía de 30 años el detective, para que la ayudara a encontrar la manera de regresar a Hinamizawa y encontrar a sus amigos. Su maravilloso plan acababa ahí, pero por azares del destino ésta vez Hanyuu había regresado el tiempo demasiado…tanto que…. ¡tanto que su madre debería ser una niña de su edad!

¿Qué acciones debería tomar? Lo que ella quería era un mundo feliz con sus amigos, vivir su vida… y aquí, en un Tokio de 20 años atrás Keiichi, Satoko, Rena y Mion ni siquiera habían nacido. No tenía ni un hogar, ni una familiar con quien quedarse… así que la única opción para escapar de ese mundo maldito sería morir, como siempre. ¡Pero sin Hanyuu no podría ir hacia un nuevo mundo!

-¿Rika?- la voz de Akasaka la sacó del abismo en el que había caído- ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

Rika se palpó la cara y encontró sus mejillas mojadas. Tan concentrada estaba examinando los hechos que había hecho caso omiso de su propio dolor, sus sentimientos. Extrañaba a sus amigos, a su hogar, el pueblo… Tal vez allí faltaran 30 años para su muerte en el Watanagashi, pero mientras tanto su existencia sería triste, miserable… Sin la alegría de su gran familia ni el quejoso llorido de las cigarras no podría ser feliz… nunca.

Estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido, completamente sola.

Rompió a llorar. Cualquiera lo haría en su lugar. Puede que Rika a veces razonara con la frivolidad de un adulto, pero ella era una niña en su corazón.

El niño no quería, pero lo único que se le ocurrió para consolarla fue darle un abrazo. Dio un paso adelante, extendió sus brazos y los pasó por detrás de la espalda de la pequeña niña que lloraba con sus manos en los ojos. Sin embargo…

-¡Puaj! ¡Así qué eras tú!- Akasaka se retiró inmediatamente al oler el asqueroso tufo que despedía ella, aventándola sin querer al suelo.

Rika solo se quedó sentada en el piso, llorando, tapándose con los puños sus ojos. Justo en ese momento el señor Mamoru salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el jardín, deteniéndose un breve instante por alguna razón.

-¿Querida, se te olvidó sacar la basura?

-No cariño- la mujer respondió de lejos- ¡la sacamos ayer!

-Que raro… será el drenaje que se estropeó. ¡Hasta luego chicos!

Rika oyó el comentario y se sintió aún más mal, aumentando de igual manera su llanto. Escuchaba como a lo lejos la voz del niño pidiéndole perdón. El niño la agarró de la muñeca y la puso de pié de un tirón.

-¡Escúchame! ¡Te dije lo siento! ¡Perdón, perdón!- la agarró por los hombros y le dio una pequeña sacudida. Rika bajó las manos un poco, y lo miró fijamente. Él vio como detrás de la mata de pelo violáceo aparecían sus ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas, tristes y desorientados.

- Akasaka, en que año estamos?- con una voz despacito le preguntó.

-¿No lo sabes?- la miró fijamente-Estamos en Showa 38

Rika bajó la cabeza y sintió como las lágrimas querían volver a salir "¿_Por qué estoy aquí?… Si estoy aquí, significa que he muerto… pero… ¡¿por que en esta época y lugar?! Estoy segura de que Hanyuu no esta aquí por que ella es endémica d Hinamizawa… y yo debería de nacer dentro de 10 años… no debería de estar aquí! O... ¿quizá el secreto del acertijo está aquí_?"

La mano de Rika rozó algo cálido. Abrió violentamente los ojos

Akasaka. El tenía su mano agarrada entre las suyas.


End file.
